


River in Reverse

by Asnazu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Marauders' Era, Panic Attacks, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asnazu/pseuds/Asnazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy shows at Hogwarts on McGonagall's request. Vicky is thrilled...having him close when they were apart so long. One time Vicky and Teddy go on date and step in unknown door. Next thing Vicky knows is that she is meeting boy looking so alike like her boyfriend, but his name is Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

Three students in the sixth year were sitting at the middle of the long table. Girl in black skirt, white shirt and black robe was sitting with her back to Ravenclaw table. There was red and gold tie around her neck and coat of arms with gold lion in scarlet shield on the left side of her robe. She was tall just like her father and, as another heritage of his, her nose was dotted with freckles. Long, thick and slightly wavy blond hair, right now tied in a bun, she inherited from her mother. Just like her slim figure and kind look in her eyes which were hidden behind thick lashes. Her eyes, that was the only thing she didn’t inherited from any of her parents, they were pun of the genetics. Her father’s eyes are chocolate brown, her mother’s are azure, she was born with eyes as green as first spring grass.  
Today she is seventeen, according to wizard law she’s an adult. One wouldn’t say that so much time have passed since the end of the war but still…children of the new age are maturing. Long time ago she got use to everyone knowing her name, to everybody looking at her as she passes by. Partly it was because she is Weasley. Everyone knows that name, everybody knew that she is niece of Ron Weasley. Yes, that Ron Weasley, an Auror, member of the Golden trio and mostly best friend of Harry Potter. Partly her popularity was caused by her appearance. She was beautiful after her mother, some people didn’t like that. Only the closest friends knew the truth of the origin of her beauty. That thanks to her mother she was part Veela.  
Even though many boys were interested in her, there was only one in her heart. Someone who would not cross her mind few years back. First and oldest friend she ever had, some might say they were siblings. As the time passed by they became best friends and lately even lovers. Boy who was different than others.  
Minor girl with straight brown shoulder-length hair and chocolate eyes was sitting across from her. She was pouring milk into the bowl and her eyes wandered to the other side of the hall. Blond girl in skirt and black cardigan with V-neck was sitting down on the bench next to her friends. In the neckline of her sweater was green and silver tie. When she caught the look of the brunette she smiled brightly and waved to her. The brunette waved back. How long they didn't have time for each other, she wondered. She was looking forward the time when Caroline will have her OWL’s done.  
“Daph!” shouted girl sitting next to her.  
“Huh?” she shook her head like she was waking up from trance, “What’s going on?”  
“You almost spilled over the milk, what were you – “ her blue eyes wandered to the Slytherin table and realization came to her, “right. I see. But you know you could drool less obviously,” she teased her.  
“You’re the right one to say, Justin is coming,” she looked over her friend’s head, “and it looks like he has been on the morning run.”  
“Is he coming over here?” she asked and ran hand through her long red hair with black highlights, “how do I look?”  
“Amazing, like usually,” Victoire told her. Tall boy with black hair, bag over his shoulder and red tie in his hand approached them. Lindsay jumped from her seat and kissed him.  
“Daphne, do you have the essay for Charms?” the blonde asked the brunette meanwhile she was buttering the toast.  
“I’ve started,” Daphne mumbled with mouth full of cereals, she swallowed and continued, “but I got stuck, I have no clue what to do with it.” Lindsay was tying her boyfriend’s tie and was trying to convince him to finally learn it by himself.  
“Me neither, we can think about that this afternoon together,” Victoire suggested and waved to two girls who just appeared in the door and went to the Ravenclaw table. They were three years younger, one of them had ginger hair and the other black.  
“Hey Vick,” the girl with black hair said when they were passing by. She had darker skin than the rest of the Weasley family, she didn’t even inherit the typical freckles. Raven hair, which she got after her mother, braided into pigtails and in brown eyes mischievous glint just like her father and departed uncle has. The other girl was plodding behind her, obviously she wasn’t fan of early waking. Long ginger hair tied up in the messy bun with three pencils and free locks of hair were flying around her face. The may sun accentuated her freckles which were all over her nose and cheeks. Brown eyes showed the desire to go back to bed and take a nap to erase the sleep deficit. Blue and silver tie loosened, she didn’t bother to tuck her shirt into the skirt and was basically dragging her bag on the ground.  
“Hi, Roxanne,” Victoire smiled, “hey, sis.”  
“Hi,” the ginger yawned and waved to her absently, “no profound talks before breakfast, Rox,” a warning was heard when they sit down at the next table and Dominique pulled over the bowl of cereals.  
Victorie laughed and started talking with Lindsay, who was now alone because Justin joined his friends. Daphne wasn’t interacting at all because she was hypnotizing the Slytherin table again. Minor girl with brown hair in second year wearing black sweater and yellow and black tie run to the Gryffindor table. She tugged at the blond’s shirt.  
“Vicky! Hi.”  
“Hi, Lucy, what’s up?” she turned to her little cousin.  
“My parents say hi,” she waved with a letter.  
“Thanks,” the blond smiled, “say them I say hi back.”  
“’k,” she said and run to Roxanne and Dominique.  
“Vicky, look,” Lindsay bowed to the door to the Great Hall, “you wouldn’t believe who’s here.” Victoire turned around, in the doorway were standing three guys. Her little cousin James was admiringly looking up to someone she could not see. The other was her fifteen year old cousin Fred who was hugging the person who just came. Fred was blocking the view and she couldn’t see who it was. When they both stepped aside, she saw tall boy few years older than herself. He was wearing combat boots, jeans, white T-shirt and black leather jacket. Ends of his hair were shining with bright blue.  
“Teddy!” she squealed, jumped off the bench and run towards him.  
“Vicky!” he laughed when she jumped to his arms and he hugged her tightly.  
“What are you doing here?”  
„Surprise,“ he put her to the ground and tucked free lock of blond hair behind her ear, “Madame Hooch went to the early retirement because of the injury she had. McGonagall was looking for temporary substitute teacher or someone who would be able to be referee for the last match. Before she start looking for someone permanent. I just finished the season and I have free time. I volunteered and suggested that I could show some quidditch moves to the kids.”  
“Awesome,” she happily clapped her hands together, then took his hand and dragged him to the table to her friends, “How long can you stay?” He turned her around, put his arm around her waist and bent to her.  
“McGonagall needed a week, I begged for two,” he answered and put his forehead against hers. Her green eyes brightened up even more.  
“That’s great!”  
“I know, happy birthday, honey,” he whispered and kissed her. They separated only when they heard coughing behind them. The looked into that direction, Dominique was looking at them with raised eyebrow.  
“Hello, Teddy.”  
“Hi, Dominique, Roxanne,” he smiled at both girls and sit down next to Vicky, “Hello, Daphne, Lindsay,” he said to girls sitting across from him.  
“Hi, Teddy,” they smiled and returned to theirs breakfast. Before end of the meal Molly and Lucy came to say hi to Teddy from the Hufflepuff table. 

“Well, Teddy, when is your first Quidditch lesson?” Lindsay smiled at him.  
“From ten to lunch and then another from two thirty to three thirty. Which lesson do you have today?”  
“First we have two hours of Transfiguration for N.E.W.T, after lunch Daph has Muggle Studies and Linds and I have Care of Magical Creatures,” the blonde answered and then leaned closer to the boy and whispered, “but after lunch till two thirty I have a free period,” she smiled at him and he pulled her closer. With corner of his eye he saw that Daphne and Lindsay turned to each other and too loudly started discussing who is more handsome – Chris Hemsworth or Chris Evans? Daphne stood behind Thor, Lindsay was voting for Captain America. Teddy put arm around Vicky’s waist and with other hand he put free lock of her hair behind her ear. His fingers stayed in her hair.  
“I’m looking forward to it, I wondered when will be the time for your other birthday present,” he whispered to her ear and smiled when she absently licked her lips. Her eyes were switching between his lips and sapphire eyes. He leaned closer to her with a smile and kissed her. Ends of his hair changed it's color from blue to blond. He was capable of controlling his gift but sometimes his emotions were controlling him. When he was angry his hair were spontaneously changing their color to red or when he was happy with Vicky in his arms they became blond. The color of his eyes usually was the same as his mother had – sapphire blue.  
„Ehm, ehm,“ came a voice from somewhere above them. Young couple didn’t paid any attention to the person, they separated only when Lindsay and Daphne kicked their legs under the table. Confused they looked at girls, they were looking at someone behind their back. They turned around and saw that the person was no one else than professor McGonagall, the headmistress of the school and former headmistress of the Gryffindor. Victoire blushed and mumbled a greeting. Teddy looked guilty and ends of his hair changed to ginger, now they have almost the same color as Dominique’s. There was amusement in professor’s eyes and corners of her mouth twitched.  
“Mr. Lupin, I would like to have a talk with you. Would you join me on the way to my cabinet?”  
“Sure, professor,” he got up quickly.  
“Miss Weasley, I hope that presence of Mr. Lupin would not affect your study results in any way.”  
“No, of course not, professor,” she stammered. Lindsay and Daphne were giggling quietly.  
“Same goes for you, Miss Peterson and Miss Chanders. You warrant me for her.”  
“Of course, professor.”  
“Mr. Lupin, shall we?”  
“Yes,” he turned back to Victoire and kissed her on the forehead, “see you at lunch.” Then he went after professor and disappeared in the Entry Hall.  
“Idiots,” Vicky swore. When her friends started laughing she threw at them cereals from the nearest bowl, “couldn’t you warn us?”  
“We’ve tried,” Lindsay protested.  
“Yeah, but you seemed occupied,” Daphne nodded with a smirk.  
“I have great friends,” Vicky pouted, “what on Earth have I done to deserve this? By the way Robert Downey Junior.”  
“What?” both girls asked confused.  
“Your discussion – Thor vs. Captain America? I vote for Iron Man.”


	2. Bad Memories

Teddy went across courtyard in a brisk pace just when the school ring from the castle ended today’s first lesson. About thirty students rushed out of the greenhouse number 2. He guessed them as first years by the first look. When they ran past him he recognized scarlet and gold and green and silver ties. A moment later he was hit by two little hellions. Little girl was hugging him around waist from one side. She had long wavy brown hair after her mother and when she raised her face which was dotted with freckles, he saw blue eyes after her father. She had backpack on her back and red and gold tie around her neck. From the other side little boy with untidy black hair and bright green eyes was hiding in his leather jacket. The boy had bag on his shoulder and Slytherin snail on the left side of his robe.  
“Teddy!” they cheered, “what are you doing here? When did you arrive?” they asked one question after other.  
“Hi, I just arrived. I will stay for two weeks and I’m gonna teach Quidditch. You grew up Rosie,” he smiled at her and stroked her hair, “so did you, Al,” he ruffled boy’s hair with laugh.  
“You’re gonna mess with my hair!” the boy objected.  
“Like if it was possible,” the brunette mumbled quietly.  
“What do you mean by that?” Albus snapped back dangerously.  
“What do you think?” Rose put her hands on her hips, “have you ever seen a hairbrush?” When she was standing like this, she looked just like her mother. Teddy would be probably afraid if he didn’t find it amusing. Meanwhile two of them were arguing if Albus knew how the hairbrush look and what is his purpose, Teddy noticed that few feet from them was doubtfully standing another boy. Little blond in the Slytherin robe.  
“Enough!” Teddy firmly ended their argument. That kind of voice he learned from Bill who even though he had two daughters and only one son, had to use him very often. “Stop fighting and better tell me who your friend is. So he doesn’t just stand there.”  
“Oh, sorry. Scorpio, this is Teddy Lupin. Teddy, that’s Scorpius. Teddy is our cousin,” Albus said proudly.  
“Actually I’m godson of Al’s dad, nice to meet you, Scorpio,” he smiled at the boy who mumbled greeting doubtfully. “Scorpius, I recognize that name…” Teddy said to himself, “Aren’t you a Malfoy?”  
“I am,” the blond nodded.  
“Well, then we’re relatives. Our grandmothers are sisters.”  
“But aunt Bellatrix didn’t have any children,” he objected and then his eyes widened with understanding, “oh, I see, aunt Andromeda, grandma doesn’t speak about her much.”  
“Well…that sometimes happen in the families, sometimes it is better to let some things go. We can’t change history and we can’t change them, but we can change us and our future,” Teddy tapped on his shoulder and then turned to Rosie and Albus, “now, you should go, so you’re not late for another period. We’ll see each other in the evening, ‘k?”  
“Ok,” both agreed reluctantly. It was obvious that they would rather spend their morning with their beloved cousin than sitting in the Transfiguration and the Charms. But all three of them went across the lawn and in a moments they disappeared from Teddy’s view. When he was passing by the greenhouse, professor Longbottom, Neville for him, came out.  
“Hello, Teddy,” he nodded with smile when he locked the greenhouse and turned around, “professor McGonagall mentioned that you will come.”  
“Hello, Neville, I’ll stay a while, I missed it here.”  
“I know what you mean,” he smiled, “that’s why I came back. Where are you headed? Ah, right…to see them?” Teddy lowered his head and nodded, “Go, I’m not gonna disturb you, I’ll see you later,” Neville smiled compassionately and went to the Castle. Teddy turned his back to the gate and put his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. He passed by the greenhouses and went straight down to the lake.  
There it was, just few feet from the lake shore, the stone sculptural group. He was too far away from it to see but he knew perfectly what it looked like. He knew every detail, every piece of stone. When he was just few meters from it he saw simple wooden bench, green wreaths and bouquets of chrysanthemums. The sculptural group was consist of the six figures – a witch and a wizard with wands ready to fight, a house elf with a knife, a centaur with a bow and an arrow, a thestral and a ghost floating few centimeters above the pedestal. A representation of all the creatures who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts on the Dumbledore’s side. There was a golden inscription shining on the pedestal _To the victims of the Second Wizarding War_.  
Teddy sat down heavily on the bench and looked at the sculptural group which transformed into smooth black marble stone right in front of his eyes. On the top of the stone were shining gold letters: _The Fallen in the Battle of Hogwarts, 2nd May 1998_. Names of all of the wizards, witches, centaurs and house elves who took theirs last breath on the school grounds that day and night were carved into the stone below the inscription. There also were pictures and birth dates next to the names. On the bottom of the rock was quote in gold – _In the end we all will be judged by the courage of our hearts_.  
Teddy’s eyes immediately saw picture of young ginger, Fred Weasley. Right below him were two names that always caused pain in his heart. _Remus John Lupin *10th March 1960_ and _Nymphadora Tonks Lupin *15th May 1973_. Faces of his parents, he never get to know, were looking at him from the pictures. He had really big family, that’s for sure, and he was grateful for it. He loved them all, especially the three houses and five people who raised him – his Granny, Harry and Ginny and Bill and Fleur. He never could thank them enough for everything they have done for him and for everything they were to him. But it wasn't the same.  
So often he was thinking about what his life would have been like if his parents survived or at least one of them did. If it was his mother who taught him Quidditch and who would enthuse him with position of chaser, not Ginny. If it was his father and not Harry, who taught him the patronus and that friendship is the most important thing in his life. If it was his dad who showed him the amazing world in the books and who taught him wizard chess not Hermione and Ron. If it was his mom instead of Molly and Arthur who taught him about love, family and persistence and when you go after your dreams they will eventually come true. If it wasn’t Bill but his dad who taught him to control his emotions, especially rage, if it wasn’t George who taught him deal with pain, grief and what it means to deal with loss that never gets better. If it wasn’t Fleur but his mom who taught him kindness, respect to others and to himself. That sometimes people are special and if he embrace it and will consider it as a gift not as a curse he will live with peace in his heart and mind. And other people? That will be easy after that. If it was his dad not Charlie who said him the wise thing when he was afraid to swim in a mountain lake – You should not be afraid of animals, not even dragons, you should be afraid of people. People consciously choose to do evil and unhuman things.  
Yes he thought about it a lot. Maybe too much but he couldn't help himself. So many things were reminding him what he lost due to Voldemort. What would he give to change that? To save them or at least get to know them.  
Suddenly he realized he hears the violin sound. Somebody has to practice on violin somewhere on the lake side and the sound get to him over the calm steel water. Unwanted memories were waking up in his mind immediately. Actually it was one of his first he has.

_He was five years old, it was the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. His Granny took him to the memorial ceremony. She would leave him at home if she could but everyone she knew and who could look after him were coming to the ceremony too. They unveiled the sculptural group, so many people around, he knew only few of them, just the family. Then he was remembering the voice muffled by the time, he was saying those names:_ Gus Kinney, 31, lawyer and member of the Order of the Phoenix; Colin Creevey, 16, student; Lavender Brown, 17, student; Remus Lupin, 37, teacher and member of the Order of the Phoenix; Nymphadora Lupin, 25, auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix…  
_Protracted violin sound, funeral melody which carved forever itself into his brain and heart. Tall blonde sings. Magically amplified voice is hovering over the silent grounds and rises to the clouds. He could never forget those words._

_Go in peace,_   
_go in kindness,_   
_go in love,_   
_go in faith._

_Leave the day,_   
_the day behind us,_   
_day is done,_   
_go in grace._

_Let us go_   
_into the dark_   
_not afraid,_   
_not alone._

_Let us hope_   
_by some good pleasure_   
_Safely to_   
_arrive at home._

He hated violin music so much. That depressive tone, that prolonged funeral melody, it only reminded him what he lost. The wind came up and the smell of the chrysanthemums from memorial hit his nose. He hated them too. He hated the shape, the color, the smell…everything. He loathed them. His Granny was going with him to the cemetery every week, she always brought chrysanthemums. They argued about it a lot, he didn't want to go there. He didn't want to remember every single week what Voldemort and Death Eaters took from him. He was aware of it, he didn’t needed that cold grey stone to remind him. Stone and a hole in his life and heart where the ones he cared about should be. Nothing, any candle, any flower or prayer couldn’t make up for the fact that they were gone.  
That is the reason he despised the cemeteries, the chrysanthemums and the violin so much. It was tearing his ears and his heart, he only wished for it to stop. He wished the person who is playing at the horrible instrument stopped. He prayed for the broken string, for someone who would throw the violin into the lake, anything. Suddenly it was quiet. Only when he started relaxing he realized his whole body was stiff in the cramp. He was sitting on the ground, he didn't remember how he got there. He was sitting on the bench before. His knees were against his chest, hands in his hair, nails digging into his scalp. The grounds were blissfully quiet, he raised his head and looked in front of him. He saw his own reflection in the black stone. Colorless hair, without a life. Tears running from his eyes, he didn't notice them before. He hid his face into his hands again and tried to calm down.  
He didn’t know how long he sat there, he didn’t even know that tall blonde was standing only few meters behind him. She was as quiet as she could be and was watching him with painful look in her eyes. She knew him well, she knew what the violin sound was doing to him. She knew she have to wait a little longer so he was talking to her at all. When the color started coming back to his hair and the ends shone with usually blue, she decided to let him know she is there. She started moving towards him, making as much noise as she could to let him know. He still jumped slightly when she put hand on his shoulder and said his name quietly. He look at her with his sapphire eyes.  
“Vicky,” he stood up from the ground and hugged her.  
“I knew I would find you here,” she looked at the memorial over his shoulder. Her eyes started watering at the sight of the photos of Remus, Dora and Fred. But she couldn’t cry now, he needed her. They sat down on the bench, she put her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I am,” he said after a brief hesitation and leaned into her touch.  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“Do you need something?”  
“This is enough,” he mumbled and kissed the top of her head. They know each other their whole life, they are friends since childhood, best friends and lovers later. Over the years they created a ritual that calmed Teddy down after his panic attack. No one knew why he had them, but they were part of him since he was kid. Usually holding Vicky in his arms to feel her presence was all he needed. Things become more difficult since she was here in Hogwarts and he was in his loft in Kenmar in Ireland.

_Victoire was woken up by periodical and steady flashing of soft light. The red crystal on her bedside table was spinning around. She threw away her blanket, hid the crystal underneath it and took a phone from the drawer. She ran across the room quietly and looked at her roommates to make sure she didn’t woke them. Daphne was hugging the pillow and snoring quietly, she couldn’t see into Lindsay’s face because of her long hair, Liv had the blanket over her head and Dani was mumbling something from sleep. The blonde locked herself in the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. She called the number she knew really well. Every time she was glad that her muggle-born classmates found out that the new muggle technologies worked on the grounds. Meanwhile the phone was ringing, in her mind she was in Kenmar. There in the loft on the outskirts of town on the smooth and comfortable dark blue sheets was her best friend slash boyfriend suffering in the panic cramps. Come on, baby, pick it up, she mumbled to herself. Finally he picked it up, but there was silence on his side of the phone._   
_“Teddy, it’s me. I’m right here.“_   
_„Vicky?“ she heard the shaky voice from the phone._   
_„Yeah, baby, I’m here. Are you with me?”_   
_“Yeah.”_   
_“Good, try to relax. Breathe. In and out. In and out,” she started breathing slowly and the person on other side of phone tried match his breath with hers, “that’s it, just breathe. You’re doing so good, honey. What happened?”_   
_“A nightmare,” he whispered quietly, “you know which one…the one.”_   
_“Oh, I see,” she said, “listen to me. Are you listening?”_   
_“Yeah, I’m listening.”_   
_“I was only a bad dream, everything will be alright. I was just a dream, nothing more. Are you able to get up?”_   
_„I think so.“_   
_„Ok, go to your kitchen and take a drink,” the blonde heard the rustle of the sheets and heavy steps on the parquet. In her mind she saw Teddy coming down the three stairs from the raised platform, where the bed was placed. The sleeping area was shield from rest of the loft with wooden pivoting panels that could be opened or closed. She heard the tinkle of glass. “Water, baby, not a whiskey.”_   
_“Damn, you know me too well, babe,” she smiled at his respond. Then she heard the water running._   
_“You’re doing great. Is it better?”_   
_“Slightly.”_   
_“Ok, go to your window and open it,” she said and she could almost see him walking into the living room and office section. There was tall and big window facing the ocean and the cliffs. “Now look out, concentrate on the waves, on the moon illuminating the sea, the stars in the water. Do you remember how we watched it together when I was there for the last time?”_   
_“Of course I do,” there was smile in his voice, “that was great. That weekend was great.”_   
_“Good you remember. Now close your eyes.”_   
_“Vick…”_   
_“Do you trust me?”_   
_“I do, of course I do.”_   
_“Good, please close your eyes. Breathe, in and out, in and out. Listen. What do you hear?” None of them said a thing for a while._   
_“The ocean, waves crushing on the rocks, wind, quiet music from downstairs.”_   
_“What kind of music?”_   
_“I sounds like something from the 40’s. You would like it.”_   
_“Hmm, neighbors have good music taste. Do you hear anything else?”_   
_“The refrigerator and the beating of my heart.”_   
_“How fast do your heart beat?”_   
_“I –“_   
_“How fast, Teddy.”_   
_“Like when I’m about to come.”_   
_Vicky giggled. “Sounds like you’re getting better. Ok, listen to the music from the 40’s and match your breathing.” She listened to him breathing slowly, after a while he was humming an unknown melody. She liked how it sounded._   
_“Is it better?”_   
_“Very much, thank you.”_   
_“Are you gonna be ok?”_   
_“I will, I promise. It will be better with you, but I can manage it on my own from here. Thank you.”_   
_“No need to thank. I would love to be there, but I can’t. I love you.”_   
_“I love you. Goodnight.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was sung in the Vampire Diaries by Caroline Forbes (S06E15) on her mom's funeral.  
> "We all will be judged by the courage of our hearts." - Hernando, S01E08, Sense8


	3. The Wrong Door

The castle was quiet, dark and deserted, the clock in the common rooms, entry and Great Hall were showing midnight. Boy and girl were going through the corridor at the third floor in the south part of the castle. They were coming back to the Gryffindor common room. The tall blonde in black leggings and red Gryffindor jumper was hugging even taller boy who had blue ends of his hair and was wearing jeans and bright blue sweater with big black T on his chest. Shimmering light appeared at the end of the corridor. The couple froze at their place.  
“Filch,” the girl whispered and her green eyes widened, “what are we –“  
“Relax, Vick, I got this,” Teddy looked around, “hide here, not a word,” he hid her behind the nearest curtain which was covering the shortcut to fourth floor and laid finger over his lips. Then he went straight to the light. As the light was coming closer, he could see an old janitor with a stick, grumpy look on his face and furry ball full of fleas next to his feet. When he realized that he’s not alone in the corridor, his face lightened up with an excitement. I was too long since he had caught someone out of his bed after the curfew. Those little bastards learned how to avoid him.  
“You! Over there!” he yelled, his squeaky voice carrying down the dark and quiet corridor, “Stop! What are you doing here? It’s after curfew, you should be long time in bed!”  
“I see that you don’t know who I’m, right?” Teddy objected calmly.  
“I don’t care, even if you was a son of Queen, the curfew is in nine!”  
“Mr. Filch, I’m Teddy Lupin. I ended my studies in this institution two years ago. I’m here only because professor McGonagall requested it. That means I’m temporally part of the teaching staff. I think that gives me the right to go wherever I want, whenever I want and however I want. I hope we’re clear about this now.”  
“Sure,” he gritted his teeth, the vein on his forehead was pulsating with rage and his face was changing color faster than a traffic light.  
“Great. I think you should go to the Memory hall. I had the feeling that Peeves was using the plaques given for the Service for school as Frisbees. Goodbye and good night,” Teddy nodded and walked past the janitor who was furious with rage. The janitor stopped in front of the curtain Vicky was hidden behind. She was trying hard not to laugh.   
“You heard that, Mrs. Norris,” Filch said to his cat, “what a swashbuckler,” he mumbled and when she meowed in response, they turned around the corner. When she could not hear his steps no more, she left her hiding spot and run towards Teddy. At the end of the corridor she jumped straight into his arms.  
“You should see his face,” she was laughing quietly, “that was priceless.”  
“The vein on his forehead was enough,” Teddy laughed and put his hand around Vicky’s waist. Almost in no time they were standing in front of the painting of the Fat Lady. She didn’t looked very pleased when she saw them.  
“Mr. Lupin, Miss Weasley! What are you doing here? How it comes you’re not in the dorm?!”  
“We just wanted to be alone for a while,” Teddy objected.  
“Don’t mess with me Mr. Lupin, I’m too old for this, I heard every possible and impossible excuse over the years. I remember very well what your parents were doing when they were here, well your fathers. Your father, Miss, also spend a lot of time with Miss Taylor, when he should be in the dorm. And your father Mr. Lupin? I better not go there,” she waved her hand.  
“You are trying to say that daddy was chasing girls around?” Teddy asked with a raised brow.   
“Of course not, but him, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew were out of their beds all the time, doing some pranks.”  
“But you’re not gonna tell, right? Pretty please,” Vicky gave the woman in painting her best puppy eyes.  
“Of course I’m not. I never do, if it is not deathly serious.”

***************************************************

The tall blonde run around the corner. She was wearing black pencil skirt and baggy green T-shirt with black and white picture of Times Square. She stopped next to the old handmade tapestry, which was picturing Salem’s witch trials. She leaned against the wall and looked to the direction she came from. After few moments tall boy appeared at the end of the corridor. He had brown and blue hair and was wearing dark blue jeans, grey Henley shirt and black leather jacket. He was looking over his shoulder.   
“Did you get rid of him?”  
“Yeah, I’m aaa-mazing,” Teddy grinned, stood in front of Vicky and trapped her between his arms.  
“What did you have to promise him?”  
“That I will play Quidditch with him tomorrow. And ten galleons.” Vicky laughed. “That boy can negotiate, where did he learned that? I think it wasn’t Harry.”  
“I would bet it was Uncle George, he always had sense for a trade.”  
“Hmm, probably, but it doesn’t matter now, we got rid of James and now…”  
“Now what?” she asked with a smile. Teddy leaned closer to her and kissed her. She stepped back a little until her back hit the stone wall. Teddy sneaked his right arm around her waist and she pulled him closer by the leather collar of his jacket.  
“This is an unacceptable. This is scandal! This didn’t existed in my days! And what are you wearing, girl?” the strong woman voice filled the corridor. The couple parted reluctantly, Vicky sighed and Teddy rolled his eyes.   
“This is nowadays fashion, you know?” Vicky objected to the picture on the opposite wall. The painting was picturing garden in a bloom and old curvy woman which was wearing baroque dress. Two little white and furry dogs were running around her.  
“This is horrible! Catastrophe! This is what they call evolution and progress?!” she wringed her hands.  
“Don’t listen to this old bag, babe. You look hot,” Teddy whispered to her and kissed her neck.  
“What did you just say, boy?!”  
“He said old bag,” one of the men in the next painting repeated calmly and the other man nodded in agreement, “and you are totally right, young man,” he raised his glass and toasted to Teddy.  
“How dare you?”  
“He’s right, you remember when they were building the Limes Romanus.”  
“Ohhh,” her eyes were about to pop out, “Who do you think you are, Roderik? How you dare talk to me like this?!”  
“Let’s get out of here. I don’t wanna listen to them fighting,” Teddy mumbled into Vicky’s blond locks. She nodded, took his hand and slipped behind the curtain into the deserted corridor. The tapestry fell heavily to the ground and muffled the voices from outside. Immediately their hands started roaming again. Vicky’s left hand in his hair, her right hand under Teddy’s shirt, caressing his abdomen. Teddy stroked her ass and thighs. He put her long hair to the side and kissed the revealed side of her neck.  
“Teddy,” she sighed, her right hand in his backside pocket.  
“Hmm,” he mumbled and then whispered, ”Merlin... I missed you so much.”   
“I missed you too,” she took his face into her hands and kissed him passionately, “let’s move this somewhere more comfy,” she suggested and started walking towards the door on her right.  
“I just make sure James didn’t follow us,” Teddy kissed her lips briefly, “don’t start without me.”  
Vicky smiled and took the door handle. She opened the door and entered the room, suddenly she was blinded by a white light.  
She covered her eyes, even through her hand she saw the flashes of colors. She heard the air whizzing around her. Melodies and tones that didn’t make sense. Suddenly everything was quiet, everything calmed down, but the white light didn’t disappeared. It was like if she was hanging in the middle of the nowhere, no noise, just the white light. Everything was in complete silence. But it didn’t frighten her even though it probably should. The silence was warm, welcoming and calming. She didn’t knew how long she was there, it might be days, hours or maybe few seconds.  
Slowly she started noticing the noises. Distant noises, like if they were muffled by closed door. The singing of the birds, light wind, talking of people she couldn’t see. The light started fade out, it was replaced by other light. More natural, she covered her eyes in front of the sunshine.


	4. Remus who?

Vicky stepped out of the niche and covered her eyes in front of the sunshine. She looked around and realized that she is standing in the courtyard. How did she get there? Were the door some kind of magical shortcut out of the castle? She looked at her surroundings, sun high on the sky, courtyard full of students. Some of them sitting on the stone low walls, stairs and wooden benches, alone or in groups. Some of them were reading, writing homework or just chatting. There was something weird about them, something she could not describe. She almost had it, but when she thought she knew, the thought disappeared again. Then she spotted Teddy, sitting on the low wall in the corner of the courtyard next to the bush of paeony. He was reading a book. She sighed with relief, maybe he will explain her how she got here and what does this weird atmosphere mean. As she was coming closer to him she realized there was also something unnatural about the boy. He was wearing a uniform, he didn’t wear it before, why should he, he wasn’t student anymore. Maybe something happened to his clothes and he had to borrow it. Right, that would be it, crossed her mind. Also ends of his hair weren’t blue like usual. No blue, green or red, just brown. Hmm, probably bad mood, she thought. When she was almost next to him she called:  
“Teddy!”

The boy raised his head from the book and looked around in confusion. Finally he spotted the blonde in front of him. She stopped in her tracks. The same figure, same sitting position, quite similar face. This boy wasn’t Teddy even though they looked very alike. He had brown hair, chocolate eyes, and rougher facial traits. _Same smile but who was he? What the hell is happening here?_  
“We know each other?” he asked with a nervous smile.  
“S-sorry,” the blonde managed to get out of herself, “just…you just remind me someone. I’m sorry.”  
“That happens,” he smiled at her, stood up and offered her his hand, “I’m Remus, Remus Lupin.” _What kind of stupid joke is this?_ She shook his hand absently.  
“And you are?” he raised his brow.  
“Victoire.”  
“Nice to meet you. You’re new here?”  
“Huh?” her eyes widened. She heard he was saying something but her brain wasn’t able to process that. Is it even possible for her to be in the past? This was like some sick version of Back to the Future.  
“Are you new one here? I’ve never seen you around.”  
“Oh – yeah, I’m new.”  
“Where are you from?” _Think, Victoire, think. This is really weird, if he is the one you think, you can’t tell a damn thing. What is she supposed to say then?_  
“From France.”  
“Oh, moving then. You parents moving for job?” he smiled warmly.  
“Yeah, something like that.”  
“What they do?”  
“Curse Breakers at Gringott’s. They travel a lot, especially dad.”

He nodded. Before he managed to say anything else, another boy appeared next to him. Longer raven hair, striking blue eyes, cheek bones framing his handsome face. Gold and scarlet tie hanged around his neck, he didn’t bothered to tie it properly, and the white shirt only partly tucked in his pants.  
“Moony! Have you seen Prongs?”  
“I haven’t, why?”  
“In the Herbology he find out another great idea how to seduce Evans and he had to try it immediately. I haven’t seen him since. It’s more that hour. What if she hexed him? I would not wonder if she did, if he shouted at her across the corridor again…I would probably too – “ then he spotted the unknown blonde, “Oh, who is that?” he smiled and ruffled his black hair.  
“Victoire, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Victoire…Victoire - ?” he looked at the girl in question, realizing he doesn’t know her surname.  
“Delacour, Victorie Delacour,” she answered quickly, saying first surname that crossed her mind. Partly she wasn’t lying.  
“Nice to meet you,” Sirius offered her his hand and she took it.  
“Could you guys took me to the director?” she needed to go home, pronto. Before she screws something up.  
“Sure, no problem,” Sirius smiled brightly and leaned closer to the girl. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend’s behavior.  
“Of course, we will take you there,” he nodded and stepped on Sirius's foot. He looked at his friend with hurt expression.

A boy stepped out of the shadow of castle gate. He had short black hair which stood in every world direction and was cleaning his glasses with end of his robe.  
“He looks like a kicked puppy, she turned him down again,” Sirius mumbled quietly and then yelled: “He’s alive!”  
“Why I shouldn’t be?” he growled and he even didn’t notice that someone unknown is standing next to his friends.  
“I was worried that Evans hexed you, I guess new tactic didn’t work, right?” he tapped his shoulder, “don’t let it get you, brother, you should let her go. Screw her.”  
“I’m starting to be little demotivated, that’s true.”

 _Evans? If these two are the real Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, then this guy has to be_ …She looked at him again, properly for the first time. If she didn’t knew better she would say this was her uncle Harry, sure 17 years younger, but still. She have seen so many pictures of the young trio, she knew for sure. This guy … he had the same facial features, the same black hair, glasses. Only his eyes weren’t brightly green but hazel. _That means that it is real,_ Vicky realized, _this is really James Potter senior, so these two are really her uncle’s godfather and her boyfriend’s father. Then Evans is … Harry’s mother, Lily! No! James can’t gave it up!”_

“You can’t!” she said before she could control herself. All three of them looked at her. _Damn!_  
“Ha! You see? That’s the spirit. I like that girl,” James said and looked at both of his friends, “And who are you? Do we know each other?”  
“No, I’m new here, Victoire We – eh, Delacour,” she corrected herself quickly and offered her hand to the boy.  
“James Potter, what did you said about Evans?”  
“Just, that…that you should not give up. Maybe try another tactic, calling her by her first name for start. And if even that doesn’t change things, then you should let her go. I think she would not go on date with you if you shout at her across the corridor.”  
“No?” he looked genuinely surprised.  
“No,” Vicky, Remus and Sirius answered together. Vicky looked at both boys and started laughing.  
“You have – both?”  
“Been telling him?” Remus asked.  
“We do … repeatedly,” Sirius nodded.  
“Actually we are telling him for two years and eight months.”  
“Really?” Sirius snapped his head towards Remus and looked at his friend with horror in his eyes, “it is really so long? That’s not possible.” Slowly he started calculating, “No, really? Shit, you’re right.”  
“Shut up, Padfoot,” James warned him, “or I’m gonna punch you.”  
“He is torturing us with her for two years and eight months,” he whined but there was hint of smile in his face, “how we could survive that?”  
“Padfoot,” the black haired chaser warned him with raised hand, “you know what? Go fuck yourself.”  
“Aww, thanks, but I’m not that narcistic,” Sirius smiled at girl in Ravenclaw robe with brown hair who was passing by and mumbled silent ‘hi’. After few steps, she turned her head and he throw her wink and charming smile, “But I see someone I could. See you, people. I have something to do.”  
„No, no,no, you’re not going anywhere,“ Remus caught him by his collar and made him stand next to James, “we promised Victoire we would take her to see Dumbledore.”  
“Right, sorry,” he smiled apologetically at the blonde, “old habit.”  
“Do you remember the password, brother?” he turned to James.  
“Sure, it is…” he started, “I actually don’t know.”  
“Hmm, I don’t remember either,” Sirius scratched his chin, “when was the last time we were at director’s office?”  
“I don’t know. We have to do something about it. They could start to think that we are growing old, or worse,” his hazel eyes widened with pure horror behind the glasses, “that we are growing up.”  
Sirius squirmed uncomfortably like it was the worst nightmare.  
“That would be a tragedy,” Remus mumbled and both his friend threw bitch-faces at him. “You know what, Victoire? I will take you there, these two would not be able to form a meaningful sentence for a while.”  
“So what are we gonna do, brother?”  
“I have some pranks in store.”  
“Okay,” she laughed and waved goodbye to the boys, “bye for now, guys.”  
“Bye,” they answered absently and returned to planning the prank that would leave Filch sleepless for a while.


	5. The mission is starting

Vicky hesitated for a moment, then she took the knocker in the shape of griffin and knocked twice. Male voice came from inside of the office. She opened the door and stepped into the oval room, which was not so different from the one she knew. She was there all the time because of Fred and James. Solving their problems, promising she would try to tell them to behave. That was the dark side of being the eldest of cousins that were so close. But many things were different here. Next to the door was wooden perch, gorgeous bird with gold and scarlet feathers and long tail sitting on it. Fenix, she never have seen one in her whole life. She knew this is Fawkes, she heard about him from her aunts and uncles.

Next to the charming bird was low table full of silver devices of all shapes and sizes. They were producing silent clicking noises or little steam clouds of all colors and shapes. This was new to her, headmistress McGonagall didn’t have this in her office. Finally she looked up, behind the big wooden table was sitting an old man. He had long white hair and beard, golden glasses and was smiling warmly at her. She didn’t met him in person either, but she heard of him, of course. She also saw his painting behind the McGonagall’s desk. Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all the times.

“Good morning, professor,” she said quietly.

“Good morning, miss – “ he paused.

“Weasley. Victoire Weasley,” she introduced herself and came closer to the table.

“Weasley,” he repeated and gave it a thought, “are you relative of Arthur and Molly Weasley?”

“That is the problem, I am,” she said. He pointed to the chair opposite of him and she sat down.

“I thought that another Weasley should come to the Hogwarts in 1981,” he said and took big book in black leather from inside of his drawer, “yes, here it is, “ he nodded when he found the page, “William Arthur Weasley, born 29th November, 1970.”

“You are right, I … I don’t belong here. I should not be here, I don’t even exist yet. And I’m not gonna be in the plan for many other years,” she was mumbling one thought after other.

“What are you talking about miss?”

“I – I came from future. Molly and Arthur are my grandparents, I’m their eldest granddaughter. I was born at 2nd May 2000,” she whispered. Dumbledore raised his eyebrow in surprise.

„How did you traveled in time? I don’t see any Time Travel.“

“No, my uncles and aunt broken the whole ministry stash when…Ehm, I probably should not say that,” the blonde stopped herself and started thinking, “I don’t know how I got here. In my time, at the spring 2017, I went with my boyfriend to our place, to … ehmm … spend time together. I was in the fifth floor, in the corridor with panting of Nichola Nagging. There is secret passage behind the tapestry of Salem’s witch trials. I guess I walked into the wrong door. I opened the door, saw bright white light and then I was here, in the courtyard. That’s all I remember. I have no idea how to get home.”

“How did you find out you are not where you should be?”

“I thought I see my boyfriend. I thought that until I called at him. Then I realized I speak with his dad.”

“I see. I need to see that place, I’m not aware of any traveling portal in my school. But on the other hand, even after so many year this castle still keep surprising me. I think it will take some time to get you home.”

“I have to stay?” she asked with horror in her eyes.

“Yes. And you have to be really careful so you would not spill anything. Anything from your time.”

“Why?”

“The consequences could be catastrophic, of global and universe character. If you said anything... Things could be different when you would come home. Some things might not exist, some people might never get born.”

“Merlin, it really is that serious? I thought they were overacting in Back to the Future.”

“In what?”

“It is … well will be one muggle movie. Where I am at all? Well … When I am?”

“12th April 1976.”

“1976?” Vicky yelped and her eyes widened. She didn’t count that and that number scared her, “I got stuck in 1976? Merlin … Soviet union still exist, Brežněv is in its charge. The Queen is lady in her best years. ABBA is starting its career, fashion sucks. What am I gonna do? My dad is six years old, my mom isn’t even born yet…”

“Calm down, miss. It will be alright, you just have to be careful. We will make up some cover story for you. You will attend school and I hope we will get you home soon. Have you spoken to anyone?”

“I did, I met my boyfriend’s dad and my uncle’s father and godfather.”

“What did you tell them?”

“Thinking about it, nothing. I pretended I come from France and my name is Victoire Delacour. That was my mother’s maiden name,” she added as an explanation.

“Who is your boyfriend?”

“Edward Lupin.”

“I guess then that the one you met is Remus Lupin, am I right?”

“Yes, and also James Potter and Sirius Black.”

“Of course, I can’t imagine something would tear them apart.” Vicky felt sadness when she realized that in five short years it will be cruel reality. Marauders teared apart by death, betrayal and misunderstanding.

“After you will come back home will you be able to contact me?”

“No, sir,” she shook her head, “that will not be possible.”

“Oh, I see,” he was silent for a while, thinking, “then pick someone from my staff. Someone you trust and who will be there when you come back.”

“Professor McGonagall,” she answered without hesitation.

“Then I will call Minerva and together we will think about your cover story and get you things you need,” he said and waived with his wand. Silver phoenix came from end of it and disappeared through the wall. “Tell me only one thing Miss. Will Voldemort be defeated by your time?”

“Eventually yes. A while before I will be born. He will be defeated but for a what price,” she nodded. Picture of memorial of Fallen of Battle of Hogwarts flashed through her mind. That was only top of the iceberg.

“I am glad our world found a solution. Found a way how to eliminate him. Right now he is too strong to be stopped easily,” he mumbled more to himself than to the girl. The room was silent for a while, both deep inside their own thoughts. The silence was broken by the principal.

“May I ask you something personal? I’m curious.”

“Of course.” “Is your boyfriend also a werewolf?”

“No,” she shook her head, “I guess he was lucky.”

“Interesting, really interesting.”

 

Victoire got in the Great Hall just for the diner. She was already wearing hogwarts’ robe and scarlet and gold tie. She looked around the room she knew too well, but still was different. Celling was dark blue as usually, first stars started showing up. Hundreds of candles were levitating above the four long tables. Pearl translucent figures were calmly floating through the Hall, from time to time stopping for a short talk with some of the students. She saw the Grey Lady talking to Ravenclaw Head Girl with brown hair next to the Ravenclaw table. The Bloody Baron and the Fat Friar were floating above the aisle between Hufflepuff and Slytherin table. Nearly Headless Nick was passionately discussing something with a tall woman with big glasses, who was sitting at the teacher's table. That was the end of familiarity. Most of the teacher staff she have never seen in her life and students sitting at the tables were even bigger mystery to her.

The idea that she is standing in the same room like grandparents of her classmates and friends was scaring her and fulfilling her with awe at the same time. Almost in the middle of the table were sitting the boys she met here as the first ones. The least inconvenient people she could met. Now she realized that if she told them who she is then the consequences could be catastrophically. Remus was eating rice pudding with one hand, book in the other. Across him was sitting the black haired duo, James and Sirius were whispering quietly and the dinner remained almost untouched. Vicky went to them with confidence, repeating her cover story to herself.

“Hi, Victoire. Back already?” Remus asked with a smile when he noticed her.

“Yes, I am. Can I have dinner with you?”

“Sure, sit down. Our friend Peter is in the hospital with flu so we conveniently have one free spot,” said Sirius, pointed to the free seat and returned to the dialog with James.

“Thanks,” she sat down next to the brown haired prefect and put plate towards her, “what are you two whispering about?” she asked after few bites.

“We are preparing our next prank,” James winked at her.

“It’s gonna be epic, you will see,” Sirius added.

“What was the last one?” she asked curiously.

“They persuaded the Moaning Myrtle to cradle out her bathroom and corridor in the second floor. Then they freeze the water. Madame Pomfrey doesn’t remember so many sore bottoms,” Remus explained with slight smirk. James and Sirius started laughing hysterically because of the memory of their classmates’ faces, when they balanced on the slippery surface.

“They found out who did it?”

“Of course,” Remus laughed, “Sirius had to help in the hospital for a week and James had to help the janitor.” All of them laughed again.

“We will show you the way to the tower but where are you gonna sleep?” Remus asked once they all calmed down.

“They found only one free place in my year – with Lily Evans, Marlene …”

“McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes and Mary McDonald,” Sirius finished her sentence, “they’re in our year, except for Mary, she is in the last one.” James stopped digging in his plate and started paying attention to the discussion when he heard Lily’s name.

“Maybe you’ve already realized that James over here is over his heals for Lily and Sirius is interested in Marlene for years but refuses to admit that – “

“Moony, don’t start with me,“ the young Black warned him and waved his closed fist in front of Remus' face as a threat. Obviously Remus was used to that because he didn’t react in any way and continued with his dinner.


	6. The Bet 1/2

Four girls came to the place Remus, Vicky, Sirius and James were sitting.

“Hi, I don’t want to interrupt,” the redhead with a kind smile said, “but I guess you are Victorie, right?” she looked at the blond girl sitting next to the Gryffindor prefect.

“Hello,” Vicky stood up and reached out her hand, “yes, but I am Victoire not Victorie. I know it is slightly confusing.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I must heard professor McGonagall wrong. I am Lily Evans,” she smiled and shook Vicky’s hand. Vicky looked in her emerald eyes, she knew them very well. The same eyes her uncle and cousin have. _Lily Evans, muggle-born, member of the Order of the Phoenix, 21, killed by Voldemort himself, orphan infant was left after her_ , crossed Vicky’s mind. Tall girl of middle figure with curly blond hair and sky-blue eyes approached her.

“Marlene McKinnon, nice to meet you,” she smiled brightly. _Marlene McKinnon, pure-blood, member of the Order of the Phoenix, 21, killed by Voldemort’s closest, maybe even Voldemort himself, killed with her whole family._

“Mary, Mary MacDonald,” the slim girl just few centimeters shorter than Vicky shook her hand. She had shoulder-length straight black hair and kind chocolate eyes. _Mary MacDonald, half-blood, member of the Order of the Phoenix, 22, killed by Death Eaters_. Small girl with shoulder-length straight brown hair and hazel eyes approached her as the last.

“And I am Dorcas Meadowes.” _Dorcas Meadowes, half-blood, member of the Order of the Phoenix, 21, killed by Voldemort himself._

Behind each name she saw the destiny, the destiny which will became reality in short five years. But now when she had smiling and kind face to every name it was much worse. It was much worse than only hear those sad stories. They were standing here in front of her and they didn’t know what awaited them. Maybe it was better they didn’t know, who would want to know something like that if they couldn’t do anything to prevent that?

She looked at the Marauders and her heart hurt even more. Seeker with glasses and untidy black hair. _James Potter, pure-blood, Auror, member of the Order of the Phoenix, 21, killed by Voldemort himself, orphan infant was left after him_. Next to him was a handsome boy with longer raven hair, laughing. _Sirius Black, pure blood, Auror, member of the Order of the Phoenix, 12 years in Azkaban for the crime he didn’t committed, 35, killed by Voldemort’s closest and his own cousin_. She couldn’t help herself but most moving for her was the story of the prefect standing next to her who was currently discussing something with Lily. Maybe it was because this story was closest to her heart. _Remus Lupin, half-blood, teacher, member of the Order of the Phoenix, 37, killed by Death Eaters in battle of Hogwarts along with his wife, orphan infant was left after him_. After a while Vicky realized that the whole group was discussing something meanwhile she was thinking about something that no one of them would be able to guess.

„Even you would like this one, Evans,“ Sirius said with a smile.

“I highly doubt that,” Lily crossed her arms over her chest with a pout.

“What about a bet?” suggested James. Lily thought about it for a brief moment and then nodded.

“Why not? Lay out your cards.”

“Okay. So if you don’t find it even a little amusing or with an idea I will lose. What do you want as winning?”

“Let’s see,” Lily scratched her chin, “How about you would not talk to me for whole two weeks. No interaction beside from greeting and things connected with school.”

“Two weeks?” Lily nodded, “okay, I agree. And if you find the prank even a little amusing?”

“Name your prize, Potter.”

“You will go on date with me,” James smiled with megawatt smile.

“What kind of date?” Lily’s green eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“Whatever you choose, it could be even a study date. I don’t care as long as I will spent some time with you.” The redhead considered the offer and decided she could live with something like that. “I agree.”

“Great, now we only need someone to … “ the seeker looked around on the Marauders and the girls, “Remus and Victoire – would you be the supervisors of this bet?”

“Why us?” Vicky asked.

“Because Remus don’t know anything about the prank. And even though he is my friend he likes to see me suffer. Especially if it’s about Lily.”

“Oh, that’s true. I find it kind of amusing,” Remus looked dreamily.

“Yeah, because you are prototype of Satan. So he would not mind to see me loose and you don’t know any of us, so you should be objective. If I asked Sirius and Marlene the bet would probably be manipulated.”

“That’s for sure, bro,” Sirius patted James’s shoulder and Marlene nodded.

“Okay, I’m in,” Vicky said.

“Me too.”

“So Lily, hand on it?” James handed the redhead his hand and she shook it. “You are gonna love it.”

“I doubt that.”

“You must admit the last one was hilarious, Lily,” Marlene said.

“I’ve always knew you were the fun one,” Sirius nodded appreciatively.

“I know how to have fun.”

“I’ve heard,” Sirius smirked, “how about we met up? To discuss the foolishness of our best friends and who will win this bet. We can have some fun together. What do you say, McKinnon?”

Marlene leaned closer to him and put him from his seat by the scarlet and gold piece of cloth around his neck. For a moment it looked like she was going to strangle him with him own tie. According to fear in his eyes Sirius thought that too. Then her azure eyes looked deep into his stormy ones. She looked between his eyes and lips. She left him hanging, millimeters from his lips she smirked.

“I have a dignity,” she whispered and then she stood upright again and loose hold of his tie, “keep dreaming, Black.”


	7. The Bet 2/2

Vicky woke up sooner than she would like. In a moment she realized someone was shaking with her. She turned her head and saw long red hair in the sunlight.  
“Go away, Linds,” she growled and put the blanket over her head. The dream was so strange but kind of nice. She dreamt that she traveled into the past and met Teddy’s dad and Uncle Harry’s parents and godfather. She was sorry that she woke up … she wanted to know how that bet ended.  
“Victoire, you have get up,” the redhead pulled the blanket again, “you’re gonna be late.”  
“I’ll wake her,” said another voice and Vicky squinted into the sun, she saw black hair.  
“No, Daph, I’m awake,” she mumbled quickly and jumped from the bed, “see? I’m up – oh,” she stopped when she looked around. Lily was standing next to her bed, Mary was coming to her, Dorcas was bending over her bedside table and Marlene was sitting on her bed with crossed legs and was braiding her hair. So it was not a dream.  
“Oh, hi.”  
“Hello,” Lily smiled, “who are Linds and Daph?”  
“Lindsay and Daphne are my friends, they always had to drag me out of the bed every morning.”  
“I see,” the redhead nodded, “well in a few minutes we’re going to the Great Hall to breakfast. We can wait for you, if you want.”  
“That would be great, thanks. I’ll be ready in a few,” she said and run to the bathroom.

As they were approaching to the Enter Hall they noticed a noises that were coming from the corridor in front of them. It was strange, Hogwarts were never quiet, especially not around the meal times but this was much even for Hogwarts. When they exited the corridor and stood on the top of the great staircase they understood. The stone staircase they knew was gone, instead of that there was big slide from smooth grey stone. The Enter Hall under the staircase was full of colorful balls. Thirteen years old girl with brown hair in Ravenclaw robe emerged to surface from the sea of balls and run to her friends who were standing nearby. A group of fifth year boys from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was in the middle of fierce firefight at the farthest side of the balloon pool. Tall black haired boy from seventh year with Slytherin snake on his chest stood under the slide. He was trying to convince the blonde with green and silver tie standing on the top of the slide to slide down, that he will catch her. The temporary spiral staircase ended on the top of the slide and students were climbing up so they could slide down again. Sirius was hanging from the staircase and was encouraging the students to slide down. Group of girls mixed from all of the houses from seventh year stood at the bottom of the staircase, they were giggling and throwing glances at the young Black. James was balancing on the railing of the former staircase.  
“Wow,” Marlene gasped in amazement, “this is so cool.” Suddenly a tall blond boy with Gryffindor lion on his chest appeared next to the shocked girls.  
“Hi, girls. Lene, come on,” he took Marlene’s hand. She yelled when she slid down on the smooth stone and emerged from the sea of balls with laugh. The boy kissed her on the cheek and run away.  
“Girls! Try it, it’s awesome!” she yelled at them. Mary and Dorcas were standing next to her in a moment. Vicky remained on the top of the slide with Lily.  
“You’re coming, Lily?” the blonde turned to the redhead.  
“I …” she looked at the slide, “I don’t know. I’m too old for this.”  
“You’re never too old to have fun.”  
“But … it is not appropriate, we can’t encourage other, we should know better …”  
“Stop,” Vicky interrupted her, “take a deep breath and tell me something. When was the last time you did something without thinking? Just because you wanted and could?”  
“Ehm – I,” Lily frowned, “I don’t know … five years ago?” she whispered.  
“When you can’t remember it is time to do it. You wanna slide?”  
“Actually I do.” Vicky smiled and reached hand to her.  
“Together?” the blonde asked. Lily took a deep breath and took Vicky’s hand.  
“Together.” In a few moments both girls were sitting on the floor covered with balls. Vicky took one in her hand and found out that they were not plastic or made from gum. They were soft like they were made from some weird foam. Lily was standing and reached her hand to the blonde who was still sitting in the balls, only her head above the surface.  
“Potter, Black, Lupin!” the voice of professor McGonagall shut down every laugh and talk. Confused Remus appeared next to the professor.  
“What – No,” he groaned when he looked around, “I have nothing to do with this.”  
“That’s true, professor, Remus is clear as lily,” James smiled at her and bowed down even though he was still standing on the railing.  
“Mr. Potter,” the professor closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath, “get down from the railing before you fall down.” James jumped down from the railing meanwhile professor looked around, trying to find the other Marauder.  
“Where is Mr. Black.” James smirked and pointed over the railing, professor McGonagall looked over the railing and saw young Black hanging by one hand on the temporary staircase.  
“Mr. Black, did you skip the evolution? Or you never get to it?”  
“Why would you think that, professor?”  
“Because you are hanging here from the railing like a monkey. Get down immediately, before you break your neck.”  
“As you say,” said Sirius and jumped down from the staircase so he could climb it up again, “but thank you. Finally I know of whom Bellatrix reminds me. But that poor monkey would be insulted if she knew.” Most of the people laughed.  
“Stop joking, Mr. Black and come with me.”

Group of girls watched the situation from the sea of balls.  
“Give me that ball, please” Lily said.  
“What?” Marlene asked confused.  
“Give me that ball,” the redhead repeated and reached out her hand, the blonde placed the green ball in her right hand.  
“What are you – “ Marlene didn’t get the chance to finish the question. Lily turned around and Vicky, Mary, Dorcas and Marlene watched her with an interest.  
“Potter!” Lily shouted. The black haired boy on the top of the former staircase turned his back to professor McGonagall, Sirius and Remus. Lily threw the ball and he caught it without hesitation. The seeker’s reflex came handy.  
“Guess what!”  
“What?” James looked at the ball with confusion.  
“Yes,” Lily answered. After a moment the realization hit James’s eyes and he smiled.  
“You have to say it, Evans,” he smirked.  
“Yes, you won,” Lily smiled at him and turned back to her friends which were looking at her with widened eyes. When Lily walked into the Great Hall and her friends followed her, Sirius whistled.  
“You scored, Prongs,” young Black patted his friend’s shoulder, “I’ve never thought I will live to that.”  
“Me neither.” Both boys turned back to their professor with shocked expression, even Remus looked caught off guard. “Why are you so surprised, Mr. Potter? Do I look like I am blind or deaf? Now, gentlemen, follow me to my cabinet.”

“Lily? What was that?” Marlene asked once they sat down by the table.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, _that_ ,” she motioned to the Enter Hall, “you flirted with him.”  
“No, I didn’t,” Lily rejected.  
“Yes, you did,” Dorcas nodded as she reached for the bowl with fruit.  
“I didn’t. I don’t even know how to flirt,” Lily crossed her arms across her chest.  
“Honey, you are best friend of mine, of course you know how to flirt,” Marlene smiled at her, and then added to Vicky, “I flirt all the time.”  
“But I’ve never done that before.”  
“And you’re natural,” Mary said. “And it was exactly your style.”  
“Really?” Lily’s face was now as red as her hair.  
“Yes, it was easy, elegant, not vulgar at all. It was you,” Marlene confirmed. Lily put her head in her hands.  
“What is he gonna think about me now?” she mumbled.  
“That you like him,” Victoire answered like there is nothing more obvious than this.  
“But I don’t,” Lily went into defensive mode again, “I do not like him. He’s loud and arrogant and rude and immature. And he’s arrogant…”  
“You’ve already said that,” Marlene noted with a smile.  
“Well he is, his ego is huge.”  
“I’m not saying it isn’t, although he’s nothing in comparison to Black. I’m afraid that he will not fit into the doors soon.”  
“I… I’m ending this discussion right now. I do not like Potter, end of the story. Enjoy you meal,” the redhead said and started buttering her toast aggressively. “I don’t know what possessed me,” she whispered to herself.  
“Well I do,” Marlene whispered to Vicky who sat next to her. “Our sweet Lily has thing for bad boys.”  
“Actually I would say she has thing for smart boys with bad attitude,” Vicky specified.  
“You have a point,” Marlene laughed quietly so Lily didn’t heard her. But she was too consumed in her own thoughts that she would not hear even a cannon shot.


	8. If only it wasn’t so hard

Victoire was sitting on the low wall in the courtyard, basking in the sunshine and browsing through the Transfiguration book. She was trying to find something she could base on her essay about Animagi. Suddenly someone stood next to her and blocked the warm April sunshine. She raised her head to see who is it, but she could see only a boyish silhouette against the sun. She blinked and shielded her eyes with her hand.  
“Hi, Vicky,” he greeted her, “can I call you Vicky? Victoire is kind of mouthful.”  
“Yeah, sure, hello, Sirius,” the blonde smiled when she recognized the young Black.  
“Can I join you?”  
“Sure,” she nodded and put down the bag and opened books that were lying next to her.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m trying to write that essay about Animagi for McGonagall. But I’m not very successful. Have you done it already?”  
“Me? You must be kidding. Did you mistaken me with Remus?” he laughed. “I haven’t even started yet.”  
“Are you gonna make it?” she asked curious.  
“I always make it. Besides I know something about this topic. It will be easy,” Sirius run his hand through his raven hair.  
“Why is that?”  
“Let’s say … I know few Animagi. Very well,” he smirked, “I could help you if you want.”  
“Thanks, I’ll see how it goes,” the blonde smiled and looked into the book. Of course he knew few Animagi, he was one himself. She knew that very well.  
“You’re welcome. Listen, Vicky … “  
“Yeah?” she raised her head.  
“Well I just thought we could spent some time together, you know get to know each other. We could take a walk around the grounds some evening,” he winked at her. Victorie looked at him. Was he really hitting on her?  
“Thanks, but no,” she said strictly. He flinched like he was hit by lightning. “Don’t look so surprised. I know what you mean when you say you want to take a walk in the evening. I’m not stupid or young. And more … I live with Lily. Did you forget that? Of course she warned me of you,” the blonde laughed.  
“I would strangle Evans if I could,” he growled.  
“And you can’t?”  
“No, unfortunately I can’t,” he sighed, “James would not talk to me. So the answer is no?”  
“No,” she shook her head, “I have a boyfriend, Sirie. You know that.”  
“But he’s not here.”  
“He’s not, but it is still no. I doesn’t matter where I am or when I am, I will not be unfaithful to him.”  
“Lucky man,” he mumbled, “well the offer still stands.”  
“Look Sirius,” she closed the book and looked him into eyes, “you are handsome, smart, funny, confident, maybe too much … And you’re aware of it. You are fine guy and someday you will be real catch for someone. But not for me, I love Teddy. So no, permanently.”  
“I see, I can’t say I haven’t tried.”  
“I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”  
“Nah, I just have a wounded ego,” he waved his hand.  
“Are you sure you’re gonna survive this death injury?” Vicky laughed.  
“Hey!” he poked her into the ribs. Vicky squeaked and was trying to get away from him.  
“Aaaa … you are ticklish,” he laughed, “I can work with that.”  
“Stop – it,” she gasped, “I’m gonna piss myself.” He laughed and put his hand above his head in defense gesture.  
“What about that walk?” he asked when she caught her breath.  
“Sirie …” she started with a warning in her voice.  
“I meant like friends,” he objected, “walk around, talk about school gossips or something else.”  
“Really?”  
“Really. You said no, I respect that. I’m not gonna rape you, I just want to get to know you.”  
“Why would you want that?” It is not like she would not like to get to know him. But she was still processing the fact that he is her uncle’s godfather. Her uncle’s dead godfather.  
“You seem nice and Remus likes you. Which means we will see each other a lot. Than why not get to know each other?” he shrugged his shoulders.  
“Okay,” the blonde smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah?” his eyes brightened up and he smiled, “let’s go.” He jumped to his feet and handed her his hand.  
“Why not,” Vicky started packing her things she had all over the low wall. She had to laugh, when she realized that he is jumping around her like a dog which is exited to go for a walk. 

When Vicky returned to the tower and opened the door to the bedroom she found out that all of her roommates are already there. The redhead was sitting on the bed closest to the door, reading. The blonde was lying on the opposite bed and swinging her legs above her in the air. Mary and Dorcas were sitting on Mary’s bed, playing cards. When Vicky closed the door behind her all of them got quiet and looked at her.  
“Hmm, hi,” she greeted them.  
“Hello.” It looked like they were waiting on something. Or someone. Then it hit her, they were waiting for her.  
“Don’t you wanna tell us something?” Lily asked and closed the book. The Spanish inquisition was nothing beside these four. No matter what she did, they will get it out of her. She went to her bed, put her bag next to the bedside table and jumped onto the made bed.   
“Like what?” she mumbled, her words muted by the pillow.  
“I saw you with Black today,” the redhead said like it explained everything. The blonde turned around in her bed and looked up on the scarlet curtains.  
“And?”  
“Well, are you like together or something?” Dorcas raised her eyebrow and put the cards down on the red bedspread.  
“With Sirius?” Vicky laughed, if they only knew how absurd it would be, “no, of course not. You know I have a boyfriend.”  
“I’ve told you that …”  
“I should be careful when it comes to Sirius. I know, Lily. Don’t worry. We are friends.”  
“Didn’t he tried to hit on you?” Marlene asked, she was looking at her upside down, because her head was hanging of the end of the bed.  
“He did,” Vicky said simply.  
“When?”  
“Before we took the walk.”  
“And you still went with him?” Marlene asked in shock, put her legs down and rolled over on her stomach.   
“Sure, why not,” she shrugged her shoulders, “I said ‘No, thanks’ and he went ‘Fine, your decision, I respect that. Can we hang out like friends?’ so we did. It is not like he tried to rape me. All of those girls slept with him from their own free will. He didn’t force them, he doesn’t have to. You really should think more of him.”  
“Maybe we really underestimate Black,” Mary said.   
“We are friends, he’s nice funny guy. Yes, he’s too confident sometimes, but he is a person who is worth of friendship. He will make you laugh when you need it, he would do anything for his friends. And I mean anything, he would die for them without hesitation. He tries to respect others and tries not to judge, because he knows from the firsthand what it is like, when someone says about you something that’s not true. He has enough on his plate already and there is much more to come.”  
“You talk about him like know him longer that few weeks. What you mean by ‘there is much more to come’?” Mary wondered.   
“Voldemort’s power is rising, it’s obvious that everyone will suffer from it.”  
“You’re right, unfortunately …” Marlene mumbled.   
“But still – you’re talking like you know what is to come. Can’t you see the future?”  
“Sure, I predict that we will have risotto for the dinner,” she laughed. If only they knew, she sighed to herself, if only she could say something. If only she could warn them.

Marlene, Lily, Mary, Dorcas and Vicky were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast. Suddenly tall blond boy in red and gold Quidditch robe sat down next to Marlene. Vicky was sure she saw him before. Of course, it was on the slide, he took Marlene’s hand and slid down with her.  
“Hi, girls.”  
“Hello, Matt,” all the girls replied and carried on with their breakfast.  
“Hey, Mar,” he said and kissed the blonde on her cheek.  
“Hi, Matty,” she smiled and when she noticed the Quidditch robe he was wearing she said, “oh, it is the Quidditch match today? I almost forgot.”  
“Yes, it is. We play against Slytherin. Wish me luck.”  
“Of course I will. And I also will be there. To witness another of your success.”  
“I know you’ll be there, you always are. Although I’m not sure you will make it through the whole match. Maybe you will find a better way to entertain yourself,” he said with smirk. The girls laughed secretly, Vicky was slightly confused.   
“Hey,” Marlene slapped him across his chest, “don’t be mean! I’m still older then you.”  
“Yeah, about six minutes and you keep reminding me constantly,” he said and rubbed the sore place, “it hurts, you know?”  
“Good, it was supposed to. And about that I remind you all the time. It is my right as the older to do so.” Marlene crossed her arms across her chest and turned away from the boy.  
“Come on, Lene,” he nudged her shoulder with his, “you know I’m just putting up on you. That is my right as the younger to do,” he mimicked her voice. The blonde rolled her eyes. “You know I would never judge you. I don’t care if you slept with all of the guys in this school. I love you just the way you are,” he smiled, she turned to him with a smile.   
“I know, thanks. I love you too.” She rested her forehead against his. Vicky realized they both had eyes with the same shape of blue.  
“Always…” he smiled.  
“And forever,” she said and both of them puckered their noses. Then they started laughing.   
“Okay, I have to go, my team is waiting for me. Have a nice day. And if you meet some handsome fool, know your weaknesses,” he kissed her on her forehead.  
“Oh, I will,” she winked at him and then kissed his cheek, “Go get them, tiger.”  
“Oh, I will,” he smiled and waved at other girls, “bye, girls.”  
“Bye, Matt,” they responded in unison.  
“I’m slightly confused,” Vicky said when Matt said down next to James and small brunette.  
“About what?” Marlene asked while buttering her toast.  
“Well, at first I thought he is you boyfriend, but I don’t think that now.”  
“Oh, that? No,” Marlene laughed, “that was my twin brother Matthew.”  
“Oh, sorry. Then it makes complete sense. You two look a lot alike.”  
“We do?”  
“Yes, blond hair, eyes with the same shade of blue, similar features. And then there is the thing with the nose. I don’t know many people who do that and suddenly they are two people who both do that.”

So this is Matthew McKinnon, Vicky thought. One of the McKinnon family who will lay his life in the war against Voldemort. She looked around her and realized that half of those, who were sitting in the Great Hall now, won’t be alive at the end of the war. And only few of them will be alive when Voldemort will be gone for good. If only she could do something. Actually … she is the only one who can do something. If she told Dumbledore about the horcruxes, everything could end before it even started. She knows what the horcruxes are and also where they are, she heard that story hundreds of times. James and Lily could be alive, Sirius would not go to the prison, Marlene, her brother, even Mary and Dorcas would celebrate their thirty birthdays. Uncle George would not be the twin which survived, her father would not be a part wolf. Teddy’s parents would be alive. And that was only the top of the iceberg, so much could change. Her eyes wandered to the teacher’s table. Dumbledore was sitting in the middle of the table and caught her looking around. His roentgen-like blue eyes were looking into hers. Then he shook his head, almost unnoticeably, almost as he knew what she was thinking. She wants to do that so much but she can’t. The consequences could be catastrophical. She could not even imagine what would happen if she said it and something went wrong. If only the things weren’t so hard. She sighed and put her head into her hands.


	9. We Are Who We Are

“You are so good at this. How are you doing it?” James growled, his complies muffled by the book he buried his face in.  
“Potions are not that hard. You only need the will to learn and patience,” Lily shrugged her shoulders still looking into the book.  
“That’s the problem. I do not have patience,” James sighed.  
“I would not say that,” the redhead said quietly, “you’ve been inviting me to dates for years. I would not call that lack of patience.”  
“You are worth it.”  
“What?” Lily raised her head and her green eyes looked into his brown ones’.  
“You are worth it. And anyone who does not see that is a fool,” James replied quietly. A small smile formed on her face along with a blush that creeped upon her cheeks dotted with freckles. And for the Quidditch captain is was the most magical moment he has ever witnessed. He made Lily Evans smile.  
“You are way better in the Defense. I am not that good with throwing charms around me,” Lily tried to change the subject.  
“You need only reckless behavior, which I have plenty,” James laughed, “no, seriously. Defense is about training, improvising and training. And not to be afraid to use the spells you know.”  
“I never thought about it like that,” the redhead admitted and toyed with the pencil nervously.   
“I will train with you, if you want,” James offered quietly.  
“You will?” her green eyes widened with surprise but then she shook her head, “No, that is not a good idea.”  
“I have an idea. You are genius with Potions and I am miserable. I know Defense and you need help. So you tutor me in Potions and I will train with you. What do you say?” Lily crossed her arms over her chest as she was thinking it over.  
“Only studying?” she asked suspiciously.  
“Only studying,” James nodded with a smile, “do we have a deal?” he offered her a hand. She bit her bottom lip and looked around nervously.  
“Deal,” she laid her hand into his.

Vicky and Sirius were lying next to each other near the lake under the big tree. The blonde was enjoying the warm sun on her skin. Next to her was lying the black haired boy with his hands behind his head, his eyes closed.  
“Sirius?” Vicky broke the silence.  
“Hmm?” the young Black murmured without opening his eyes.   
“May I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“I know it is not my business, so if you don't want to answer, then please tell me to fuck off, okay?” Vicky sat up and looked at the boy next to her.  
“Okay, shoot.”  
“I was just curious if …” the blonde didn't finish her sentence.  
“If what?”   
“Are you bisexual?” Sirius's body stiffened for a moment but almost immediately his muscles relaxed again. He opened his eyes and sat up. Vicky held her breath, like she was worried he would be angry at her. His blue eyes, that reminded her of stormy clouds, bore into her green ones.  
“I am. I guess I never thought about it like that, but I am,” he nodded and smiled, “how do you know?”  
“I look around,” she shrugged her shoulders, “I noticed how you look at some guys and how they look at you.”  
“Am I that obvious?” he asked almost shocked and slightly worried.  
“No, I don't think that anyone noticed. I just know what to look for. After all one of my best friends is bisexual and so is one of my uncles. My sister is lesbian and I think that one of my cousins is gay, even though he doesn't know that yet, because he is too young to have it figured.”  
“And your family is okay with it?” he looked genuinely surprised.   
“Of course, you can't change it, people are born this way. I come from place where people with different sexualities do not have to hide. It is not ideal and there still are so many things to achieve but it is better.”  
“How old is your uncle?”  
“Uncle Charlie is forty five, I think. When he was at school, he was one of the famous guys, captain of Quidditch team. Girls loved him and he loved them. Actually he was a lot like you,” she smiled at the young Black. “When he finished the school he went to Romania to the Dragon Colony to study dragons. When he came home after a year to visit us, his girlfriend didn't wait for him. After few relationships he realized that he would have to find someone for whom the job came first or he would stay single. For years he lived only for the dragons. Then about ten years ago new colleagues came. One of them was ten years younger, handsome, Spanish guy named Lito. They became friends, shared their passion for dragons and at one heated night, after another experience of near death, still high on adrenalin they kissed. That night Uncle Charlie realized he was not only into girls.”  
“Are they still together?” Sirius asked curious.  
“Yes, for years my grandparents thought that he was married to his job. What they didn't know was that he shared his cabin and bed with Lito for almost ten years,” Victoire said with a devilish smirk.  
“I would like to meet that guy.”  
“He would like you,” she smiled at him. “What is it like? To be with a man I mean?” she asked after short silence.  
“You don’t know? I thought you have a boyfriend. Isn’t he taking care of you?” he asked with a smirk.  
“Hey,” Vicky punched him into his shoulder, “he is taking care of me very well, thank you very much. I mean what is it like for a man to be with another man?” she rolled over on her stomach and laid her head on her joined hands, looking at the black haired boy.  
“I … I don’t know. I was never thinking about it this way. I love girls. I love woman’s body, the soft curves, their breasts and long hair. I love their moans but sometimes,” Sirius laid on his back again and closed his eyes, “sometimes I crave something different. Hard and firm muscles … sometimes I crave right here and right now, fast and hard. I guess with guy I can let myself go, I don’t have to be afraid I will get him pregnant or that I will hurt him. It is more about the need, more primal, more I don’t know … animalistic. I feel …”  
“Free?” Vicky offered.  
“Yes,” he open eyes and looked at the blonde girl next to him, “that is the right word. I feel free, at least for few moments.”  
“And with whom do you feel free?”  
“Do you know Robert Sanders? He’s Ravenclaw, we have Transfiguration together …”  
“Are you kidding me?” Vicky squeaked and grabbed his arm, “that Greek God? You are messing with me, right?”  
“I am telling you the truth. We meet every week to blow of some steam,” the young Black winked at her. “Not that it will be the only thing that will get blown,” he started laughing at his own bad joke.

The celling in the Great Hall reflected the cloudless sky outside of the castle. Brown-haired boy and blonde girl were sitting at the Gryffindor table towering over thickly covered parchment, which other end fell over the other side of the table. Three big books and notes were laid on strategic places around them. Small girl with red hair in braid approached them.  
“I am so sorry for being late, second-years got into fight in the common room,” she explained.  
“It’s fine Lils, we’ve just started,” the blond smiled at her, “Rem and I agreed that the theoretical part is good, it only needs some polishing and the final rewrite.”  
“So that leave us with the experiment and the review. We could try to do that today, what do you say?” Lily asked when she sat down next to Vicky.  
“We could. I will ask Slughorn to lend us the classroom. What about six, after the dinner?” Remus wondered.  
“How are the Slughorn’s favorite students? Still working your asses off on the project?” Sirius’ enthusiastic voice came from behind them followed by the marauder himself.  
“Hi, Sirius,” Vicky said, “we do indeed. Did you finished it already?”  
“Well, Pamela said that she would rewrite and do major part of the theoretical part and she will gladly leave the experiment to me and Prongs. And there he is … “ Lily’s back stiffened expecting another invitation to a date.  
“Hey Rem, Vicky,” started the boy with glasses and then turned to the other girl, “hi, Lily,” he beeped nervously.  
“Hello, Potter,” she said automatically with her uninterested, cold voice. After a moment she realized what he said, “I mean, hi, James,” she murmured and her cheeks turned to the color of her hair.  
“How is the school?” James asked, his tone lacking the usual confidence, and sit down next to her meanwhile the others carried on with their conversation.  
“What?” her green eyes widened with shock.   
“I asked you how is the school going,” he repeated. She was looking at him like he fell from somewhere. For a long while she was looking at him for any sight of madness.  
“You mean it? Are you kidding me? Or did you fell on your head from the broom?” she crossed her arms across her chest and didn’t noticed that their friends stopped talking and started watching their interaction. Sirius and Vicky were looking at each other and giggling quietly. Remus was pretending that instead of listening he is reading through the project in front of him. But he was stepping on Sirius’ foot under the table.  
“I mean it,” said James, “I really want to know.” Lily’s jaw opened and was staring at the boy for a long while. Vicky poked her into her ribs and she closed her mouth.  
“Fine, everything is fine. And you?” she said when she found her voice again.  
“Unless it is Potions it’s fine. Did you mean it with the tutoring?”

Vicky was lying in her bed, reading a book Lily borrowed her. The sun raised about an hour ago and she could not sleep. She was sitting with her back against the headboard, her knees brought up to her chest. It was Sunday so she did not expect any of the girls to be awake for another three hours, at least. In Marlene’s case another four or five. Suddenly she saw the curtain around Dorcas’ bed stir. But it wasn’t the brunet who rose from the bed. It was tall redhead with icy blue eyes who was fastening her black robe over her nightgown.   
“Hi, Ellen,” Vicky said quietly. The girl jumped up in the air.  
“Damn – “ she put her hand across her chest.  
“Sorry, I didn’t meant to scare you.”  
“No, it’s … just … it’s okay, I just didn’t expect anyone to be awake,” she looked around and lowered her voice. “Vicky, right?”  
“Yeah, I’m really sorry, it wasn’t intentional.”  
“It is fine, I just – “ she looked at Dorcas bed, “I should probably explain – “  
“There is nothing to explain, it’s not my business. But if you would feel better I knew.”  
“Dorcas told you?” the redhead asked surprised.  
“No, she didn’t have to. I saw how you look at her and how she looks at you. I figured you were more than friends.”  
“And you don’t mind that?” the red head asked quietly, lowered her gaze and started tugging on her robe belt nervously.  
“Like I said it is not my business. But no, I don’t mind that. It is your life, why should I be a bitch about something that makes you happy? Why should I mind that you found love?” Vicky smiled at her. Ellen looked into Vicky’s eyes and smiled.   
“Thank you.”  
“For what?” Vicky asked with confused expression.  
“For saying that. I usually hear the exact opposite. It is just nice to hear something positive,” Ellen looked out of the window, ”I guess I should go to my room, before my roommates wake up.”  
“Sure, it was good to see you.”  
“You too,” Ellen said and went to the door. Just before she opened them, Vicky broke the silence once again.  
“I won’t tell, I promise. Not that it is anyone’s business, but I know what this time is like and how mean people can be. Your secret is safe with me.”   
Ellen looked over her shoulder and smiled warmly at the blonde. “Thanks,” with that only word she slipped out of the door and closed them quietly behind her.


End file.
